Life At Shikon High
by RedArtist92
Summary: It is kind of like a high school version of the real plot line of Inuyasha... When Inuyasha is wrongly accused of breaking the school statue, and Kagome has to help him figure out who really did it... Just read it... You'll see... R
1. Introduction

A little intro before the actual story…

* * *

High school can be as fun, or as boring as you want it to be.  
You know how high school is.  
A football game here, a major break-up there, maybe even a fistfight or two.  
You know, the usual drama.  
But this isn't just a regular high school.  
This is life at Shikon High…

* * *

You may continue your journey, young one.

Well? READ ON!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that Inuyasha or any of its characters do not belong to me. Although it is not a big loss, I know we are ALL sad that Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

* * *

"Class is dismissed, you guys may go now." Mrs. Akari said to her students as they picked up their books and walked out the door. Kagome was one of those students, and she, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha met up at their lockers before their next class.

All four of them had lockers next to each other. (From left to right, it was Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, then Miroku.)

"Hey Sango, you're standing a bit close to Inuyasha today. Do I sense a small flame rekindling?"

"Shut the hell up, Miroku. I'm late for class." Then Sango slamed her locker closed and stomped away.

You see, when Sango was the new kid in school, as a small joke, Inuyasha "asked her out" and they "dated" for a while. And when I say a while, I really mean one week.

So, Miroku uses this "incident" to piss of Sango whenever he gets the chance, Which is why he made that comment, Besides, he only bothers her because he likes her.

As soon as Sango left, the bell rang, and everyone went to class.

* * *

"Hello class. As you know, today is the birthday of this school and its founder, Mr. Tetsusaiga. Since it is their birthday, we shall learn about what he did for this school."

"Mr. Ozawa, isn't the principal, like, the great-grandson of Tetsusaiga?"

"It is Mr. Tetsusaiga to you, Kagome. And yes he is the great-grandson of the founder of our school, hence the same last name. That is why we keep the statue of Mr. Tetsusaiga great-grandfather out in the courtyard of this school."

Suddenly, Mr. Tetsusaiga boomed rather loudly on the loudspeaker.

"Everyone, we are having an emergency assembly in the gym. Teachers escort your student to the gym."

* * *

As you can see, this chapter is very short. I will try to make my chapters longer, although I cannot guarantee it. Now if you will, please escort yourselves to the nearest "submit review" sign, and write a little comment. Thank you and have good day. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, the characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. If it did, I WOULDN'T SHARE IT WITH ANY OF YOU! MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! "coughs" Sorry, I'm getting carried away. Anyway, please read on.

* * *

You could hear the students and teachers buzzing around, asking if anyone knew what the "emergency" assembly was for.

"I wonder what the assembly is about." Inuyasha said.

"I heard that someone was caught skipping class yesterday," replied Sango.

"Didn't Sesshomaru and Rin get caught making out in the hallway during class? That's probably what this is about. – short pause – They are such dumb-asses to resort to playing hooky to get attenti-

Kagome was cut short by the feedback of the principal tapping on the microphone.

"As some of you may know, the statue of my great-grandfather has been shattered and stolen from the school's garden. If any of you know the whereabouts of the statue or the culprit, feel free to come to my office and tell me. You may now proceed back to class."

Then all of the students proceeded back to class.

* * *

As the four of them walked toward the door, the principal waved over Inuyasha and started to talk to him.

"Inuyasha, I am led to believe that you are the culprit of this incident. Since you don't have that much of a good record with discipline, you are one of the main suspects."

"But I didn't do it this time! I wasn't anywhere near the statue all week!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"If your innocence is true, then you will prove it and find out who did it. I will ask Kagome to help you prove you're innocent."

So, Inuyasha was lead out the door, and into the lunch room.

* * *

Since Inuyasha came in late, the lunch ladies had already put away the food, and he didn't get to buy lunch.

"You can have my fries, Inuyasha." And Kagome pushed her fries toward him.

"Where were you? You missed so many classes." Miroku asked.

"Well, I was pulled down to that dumb-ass principal's office because I'm one of the "suspects" for the whole statue thing. I didn't even do anything this time."

"Notice the key words this time, we all know you're not exactly the 'boy next door'." Kagome stated.

"Oh, shut up. Who asked you? That reminds me, Tetsusaiga says you have to help me figure out who did it if it wasn't me and some other crap like that.

"Okay, whatever. – long pause – Wait, what? You mean I have to HELP you?"

"That's what I just said."

"Oh man, fine, whatever. Just don't bug me about it."

"Well, I can't promise that, now can I?"

Then, as they were talking, Kikyo came up to them as she was throwing out her lunch.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kikyo waves, "Oh, hi… losers. You know Inuyasha, I don't know why you hang out with these losers."

"Kikyo, don't you have some other person to give crude fashion tips to?" Kagome said.

"Or some guy to hump or flirt with?" Sango added.

"Hey, the humping is my job!" Miroku stated as he jumped into the conversation.

"Well at least I'm not a loser like you guys."

"Oh yeah, great comeback." Kagome and Sango said simultaneously.

Then Kikyo flipped her hair and sauntered away.

* * *

This chapter is also very short, even though it has twice as many words as the last chapter. I just don't have the ability to write so much in one setting. So, if you can press the prettyful purple button, yes THAT button, the one that says submit review, I will be eternally grateful. 


End file.
